The Doctor's Daughter an Adventure Through the Magical World
by Marcus Rose 1997
Summary: The Doctor's daughter is missing and he needs help to find her. We join Harry, Ron and Hermione in a thrilling adventure through time and space to find The Doctor's daughter. With their magic and The Doctor's technology, what could go wrong? [THIS IS UNFINISHED, I HAVE LEFT IT ON A CLIFF-HANGER, THIS IS A BIT OF A TEASER, I GUESS.]


The pain was excruciating, the cruciatus curse was as painful as he remembered it from that night in the graveyard.

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Sirius' wand was pointed with purpose, he was serious and would do anything to save his God son.

"You would go back to Azkaban to save this foolish child?!" Lucius Malfoy's mocking tone only infuriated Sirius that much more.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The words were shaky as they exploded from his mouth.

Lucius' wand flew up and the curse was broken, he deflected the spell in the nick of time. "Severus?!" How could a fellow death-eater attack one of his own?

"I promised I would protect him. I promised her, I won't break that promise!" Severus, although he despised the boy, couldn't let harry be hurt, not when it meant letting Lily down.

Harry was on his feet, reeling from the pain, wand out and confused about whether to point it at Snape or Malfoy. Snape had brought him to Malfoy Manor and Malfoy had tortured him and Sirius. Why would Snape protect him? Who was "her" and why did she want Harry protected? Was it McGonagall? Why would she ask _Snape_ of all people?

When Harry snapped back to reality he realised that there was a dead silence and Malfoy was on the floor, unconscious. Snape and Sirius were staring at each other intently; examining each other carefully.

"You should be dead" Snape said finally

"You should be on his side." Sirius' retort caused Snape's eyes to snap from Sirius to Malfoy and back to Sirius.

"like I said; _I promised_."

With that, Sirius took Harry's hand and they apparated back to number The Burrow.

"what the HELL happened?!" Molly Weasley was furious. She was stressed enough as it was without getting a call from Ron saying Harry had gotten himself into trouble again. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been for the both of you?! And _you._ You're in hiding for a reason! You could have been caught and then what?! You'd have been taken back to Azkaban, that's what! How would you be able to save him again if you're in prison?!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and shot a sly side-smile at Harry, which exclaimed "here we go again" This did not go unnoticed by Mrs Weasley.

"If you roll your eyes again, I will ground you." Molly was deadly serious.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sirius was more sceptical than he had ever been.

"Apparatio" a blue flash shot out of her wand, which was pointed at Sirius, it slid into him and he started to glow a pale pink.

"You did not just stop me from apparating." Sirius was baffled

"Yes I did. For a month." Her face was boasting a smug grin "How do you think I keep Fred and George here when they're up to mischief?"

"Indeed. Harry you should go to your room, before you get grounded, also."

"yes, of course." Harry Listened to his God father over everyone else, even Dumbledore.

"Harry!" Hermione swung her arms around Harry, embracing him and squeezing him tight.

"You alright mate?" Ron looked sheepish; he knew what was coming.

"How could you?!" Harry saw red, his rage overtaking him. Why would his best friend betray him like that?! "Now, Sirius can't apparate out of here!"

"I never meant to upset you, Hermione said-"

"So you were part of this too?!" Harry said, spinning to face her.

"Harry, you have to understand. We only want to keep you safe." Hermione only just got to finish her sentance before Harry resonded

"Keep me safe?! by endangering the only piece of family I have left?!" Every word his friends said fueled the rage that was burning inside of him.

"We didn't want him to go, he apparated the second he heard you were in trouble!"Hermione had shouted this over Harry's ramblings. Harry and Ron were both stunned. She was usually so calm and collected and in that instant she seemed chaotic and full of rage. "Now will you shut up! I can hear something." The sound of rushing wind and then sci-fi weaponry gently floated into each of their ears.

"what is that?" Ron asked, peering out of the window.

"It's a big, blue box." claimed the mysterious man standing in the doorway. The trio spun round, stunned by the unfamiliar voice.

"BARTY CROUCH JR?! YOU'RE MEANT TO BE IN AZKABAN" Harry had his wand pointed at the monstrous man in a suit and converse. His friends also held their wands high, prepared to unleash a spell at a moment's notice.

"Who? Where? What?!" The man pulled out an odd looking, unnaturally short wand with a blue tip. Without uttering a word, his want lit up, bright and it held a loud buzzing noise, he then preceded to bring his wand up, pointed at the ceiling, and examine it, he then said "humans, but, different." With this, he glanced past his wand at the trio and looked them up and down.

"Stupify!" Harry's wand did nothing. "what?" He examined his wand intently, looking for any breakages or cracks. "stupify!" again, his magic failed him.

"Stupify" Hermione's spell failed also.

"_no, no, no, you're doing it all wrong."_ Ron mocked

"this is no time for jokes. our magic isn't working." Hermione scolded.

"Magic? is that what that whole _stupify_ thing is all about? I'm the Doctor by the way."

"The Doctor? Like, you save people's lives?" Ron's question led harry to look at him in a confused way.

"_That _ is no _Doctor. _He is the_ Death-Eater_ named _Barty Crouch Jr. _He's the one who got Cedric Killed. He is the one who pretended to be Mad-Eye Moody. He is a _monster._" Harry's voice was accusing and harsh with a slight wobble when he mentioned Cedric's death.

"Who's _Cedric?_ Who's _Barty Crouch Jr?_ What is a _Death-Eater?_" The Doctor was baffled by these new names and odd terminologies.

"Harry, I know who Barty Crouch Jr is, this isn't him. This is someone else, why hasn't he killed you, or either of us, for that matter, if it really was him?" Ron was too trusting for Harry's liking but he couldn't deny the logic in Ron's words.

"Ah! Yes, good. Now, after all the scary _who is this guy_ stuff is out of the way, once again, I am the Doctor. I am a Timelord, an alien. I have two hearts and big, blue box. I'm looking for someone, I wonder if you could help me." The Doctor's eyes sparkled as he said "I'm looking for my daughter."


End file.
